1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for unloading freight from an open freight car and more particularly, to an apparatus for unloading freight such as limestone, coal, and the like loaded in the open freight car so as to deliver the freight to a designated place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when workers unload freight such as limestone or coal loaded in an open freight car, there are a number of problems such as dust pollution, labor expenses, and the like. In order to avoid such problems, when fork lift cranes apply to unload the freight from the open freight car, there are also disadvantages such as dust pollution and handling expenses.